maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Staying Organized (transcript)
"Staying Organized" is the 31st episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Transcript (The episode starts by taking place in Maraya's house, then it zooms into a window that leads to her bedroom. Maraya looks at the camera and greets the viewers) Maraya (looking at camera); Oh, hello viewers! Today I'm about to go to school with my older sister, Haley. Come on, let's go! (She runs out of her bedroom. The scene changes to where she is at school. It then zooms into the first classroom where Maraya is at right now) Maraya (looking at camera): Ah. Study skills is fun, don't you think? Mr. Jeffers (not seen): Okay, students. We're going to do a binder check to see if you're organized. I'm going to call you up here one at a time to get your binder and give it to me. Maraya, can I see your binder first, please? (She bends down to look for her binder. After she finds it, she walks over to Mr. Jeffers and hands him her binder) Mr. Jeffers: Ah, thank you, Maraya. Now let's see if you're organized for the week. (He opens her binder and suddenly gasps when he saw that she forgot to organize it) Mr. Jeffers: Whoa, what happened here, Maraya? Maraya: Mr. Jeffers, I can explain this but I forgot to organize it over the weekend. Mr. Jeffers: Well, make sure you organize it this weekend, okay? Maraya (sadly): Okay... Mr. Jeffers: Allison, may I see your binder, please? (Meanwhile, Maraya is walking over back to her desk as she sits in it) Maraya (looking at camera): Wow, I can't believe that I forgot to organize my binder over the weekend. I guess what I will have to say for this is that I'm irresponsible. (sighs) (The scene changes to where Maraya is in another class) Ms. Hargrove: Okay, everyone. Get out your study guide that you were supposed to do over the weekend. (Maraya starts looking for her study guide in her binder. When she found it, she showed Ms. Hargrove it as she walks away) Ms. Hargrove: Oh. That's nice Just be more organized next time. (Maraya sighs sadly, then the scene changes again to where she is with Mr. Mac, her government teacher) Mr. Mac: Okay, students, get out your notes from Friday. We're gonna go over them. (Maraya tries to find her Friday notes, then when she found it, she asked the teacher) Maraya: Are these the notes, Mr. Mac? Mr. Mac: Yes. Those are the notes, Maraya. You're really organized. (As he walks away, Maraya smiles. It changes to where Maraya is in her P. E. class) Maraya (looking at camera): Well, at least I don't have to worry about organization, because this is physical education) Coach Wickstrom (not seen): Okay, students. Line up beside me because we're going to do our binder check. (The camera points at her teacher and the other students. Suddenly, Maraya gets worried) Maraya (looking at camera, worried): Or maybe I do. (gulps) (She walks over to where the students are lined up. The line changes over time where it's only Maraya and two other students left) Coach Wickstrom: Very good, Kacey. Now, Caroline, let's check your binder. (She hands him her binder as the coach opens it up and checks it) Coach Wickstrom: Oh, nice work. Now, Maraya, let's check yours. (Maraya hands him her binder and he does the same to her binder. But suddenly, he gasps) Coach Wickstrom (gasps): Oh, my. What happened here? Maraya: Coach Wick, I can explain this to you, but I forgot to clean it out over the weekend. Coach Wickstrom: Oh, did you? Well, make sure you remember to do it this weekend so I can give you a bonus, okay? Maraya: Okay. (She walks over and was about to sit in her spot on the bleachers until she got an idea) Maraya (gasps): I got an idea! I can visit Ms. Holbrook, my occupational therapist. (a bubble pops up) She helps me with occupational therapy, but she also helps me with my vision. (The bubble pops away) Maraya: Well, I better get going. (She runs away with her binder as it changes once again to where she is with her occupational therapist) Ms. Holbrook: Why, hello, Maraya. How are you? Maraya: Um...I am good. Ms. Holbrook: Good! Now, why did you come here? Maraya: Because I have a very serious problem, and it's about my binder. Ms. Holbrook: Okay, then. Take a seat and get out your binder so I can check it. Maraya: Okay. (She takes a seat on one of the chairs and gets out her binder. Then she hands it to Ms. Holbrook) Ms. Holbrook: Why, thank you, Maraya. Now let's check to see how you're doing with it. (She opens it so she can check the inside of Maraya's binder) Ms. Holbrook: Oh, dear. Your binder looks like it's messy. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Holbrook: If you don't organize it by the next Monday, then I'm going to be mad at you. Maraya (looking at camera): Oh, geez. I don't want Ms. Holbrook to be mad at me. (A calendar appears in front of Maraya's face as it shows Friday being circled, then when it was Friday, the scene completely changes) Mr. Jeffers: Okay, everyone. Get out your study guide for government, because we're going to go over it. (After he tells everyone what to do, Maraya tries to find her study guide. Unfortunately, she can't find it anywhere) Maraya (gasps): Oh, no! Where's my study guide?! (She tries looking for it in her binder, but it still wasn't found) Maraya: I don't know what to do. (sighs) Mr. Jeffers: Maraya, if you don't have your study guide, then you can just listen. Maraya: Okay. (She starts listening until the scene changes to where Maraya is in her biology class) Ms. Hargrove: Okay, students, get out your biology study guides and hand them to me. (Maraya gets out her binder and tries looking for her biology study guide, but she couldn't find it) Maraya: Oh no, oh no, what am I going to do? What am I going to do?! Ms. Hargrove: Maraya, if you don't have your study guide, then you can return it to me on Monday. Maraya (sad): Okay... (The scene changes to where Maraya gets home from school, still sad) Maraya (sighs): Wow, I had such a rough day today. I couldn't find my two study guides, and plus I had two tests and forgot to study. (sighs again) I wish I knew how to be organized for school next week. (She becomes sad continuously until she got an idea) Maraya: I got an idea! I can get Ruff to help me with my organization. Or, wait! I forgot that I just visited Ms. Holbrook on Monday. (A moment of silence occurs when Maraya was shocked, but shrugs and still smiles about it) Maraya: Oh, who cares? I'm getting Ruff whether I like it or not. Now let me go to my room. (She runs to her room while the setting changes to the inside of it. Maraya opens the door on her way and then closes it back. After that, she takes off her backpack and gets out her computer) Maraya: Computer, you're going with me. (She walks away with her computer and then puts it down on a flat surface) Maraya (looking at camera): To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer so she can say the magic spell with the viewers) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she says the magic spell, magic dust comes out and forms into a tornado. Then, Ruff comes out of it so he can come to life and see Maraya) Ruff (excited): Hello, Maraya! (He hugs Maraya as they laugh together) Ruff (excited): Happy Friday! Did you have a great day at school? Maraya: Um...no. Ruff: Aw, why didn't you have a great day, Maraya? I thought you love Fridays. Maraya: Because what happened today was that I had two tests today. Ruff: Did you study? Maraya: No. Ruff: Why not, Maraya? Maraya: Because. I lost both of my study guides. Ruff: Maraya, studying is'' important''. You don't want to fail your two classes, don't you? Maraya: No, but my main problem right now is that I don't know how to get my binder all organized for next week, and plus, if I don't get my binder organized, then Ms. Holbrook will be mad at me. Ruff: Who's Ms. Holbrook? Maraya: She's my occupational therapist at school. I see her every Monday. Ruff: So she's your occupational therapist at school, huh? Well, I'm an occupational therapist, too. Maraya: No, you're not, Ruff. You're a special ed teacher. Ruff: Listen, Maraya. I may be a special ed teacher, but special ed teachers who are online and ''are dogs can help, too. Maraya: Oh, okay. Ruff: Get out your binder, Maraya. I'm going to help you organize it for Monday. Maraya: Okay. (She unzips her backpack to get out her binder so Ruff can help her organize it) Ruff: Good. Now let's see how messy your binder is so I can organize it for you. (He opens her binder to look to see how messy it was. Suddenly, he gets shocked) Ruff (gasps): Oh, my goodness. What a mess, Maraya. Maraya: See, Ruff? I told you that it was messy. Ruff: Well, I'm going to help you, Maraya. Now, what papers from this binder do you need and not need for school? This one? Maraya: Nah, I don't think I need that one. Ruff: Okay, then how about this one? Maraya: Nah. Ruff: Okay, then how about all these papers? I'm sure you told me that you were looking for a certain paper, and I know that it must be...this one. Maraya (gasps): Ruff! You found my study guide! Where was it? Ruff: It was at the bottom of all your papers in your binder. Maraya: Wow! Thanks, Ruff! I guess I didn't see it there. Ruff: Maraya, I think I would have to buy you some glasses there. (laughing) Maraya: Hey, Ruff. Can I wear your glasses? Ruff: No, Maraya. These are ''my glasses. You can't wear them. Maraya: Aw, why not, Ruff? Ruff: Because if I took them off, then I would get all blind. Maraya: But, Ruff. You are not blind. Ruff: I know that, Maraya. Maraya: Well, okay. Then let's continue organizing my binder. Ruff: Okay. (The scene changes to where they are almost done organizing her binder) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. We are almost done organizing your binder here. Now all we need to do is to keep these papers separated into sections so you'll be more organized, and I know how to solve that problem. (He uses his superpowers to make four binder dividers appear on Maraya's bed) Ruff: Dividers. (When Maraya heard Ruff say that, it made her think of plate dividers) Ruff: No, Maraya. These are different dividers. They are binder dividers. Maraya: Oh... Ruff: We're going to put these in your binder so you'll tell which section is which. (He puts the dividers in Maraya's binder, but afterwards, she gets confused) Maraya: But, Ruff, how can you tell which section is which? Ruff: Don't worry, I'll get some labels and write on them. (He uses his superpowers again to make four labels appear on her bed, then he starts writing on the labels) Ruff: Hey, Maraya. Don't you need a label for physical education? Maraya: Nah, and plus, we don't do anything but exercise. Ruff: Okay. Then I'll make this label disappear. (He uses his superpowers once again to make the one label and divider appear) Ruff: There. Your binder is all organized for next week. Maraya: Thank you, Ruff! I really appreciate it! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. And from now on, I'll help you organize your binder every Friday. Maraya: Yay! Thanks a lot, Ruff! Ruff: Not at all, Maraya. I'm glad I could help you! Maraya: Me too! Ruff: Yes, Maraya. And now that I helped you today, I got to go. Maraya: Aw, but why, Ruff? I don't want you to go! Ruff: I'm sorry, Maraya, but I have to. But don't worry, I'll come back. Maraya: Really?! Ruff: Yes, I will. Maraya: Awesome! Well, goodbye, Ruff. Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. Have a great Friday! Maraya: Thanks! You have a great one too! Ruff: Thank you, Maraya! That really makes me feel good! Maraya: You're welcome, Ruff! Now, goodbye! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya! See you real soon. (He disappears into the computer after their farewell was almost over) Maraya: Bye, Ruff! Thank you for helping me today! (After their farewell was over, Maraya thanks the viewers too) Maraya (looking at camera): And thank you, viewers, for helping me too. I couldn't done it without you! And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. Happy Friday, everyone! (It zooms out of Maraya's house and then the scene fades out, which comes to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Mr. Jeffers *Ms. Hargrove *Mr. Mac *Coach Wickstrom *Ms. Holbrook *Kacey (non-speaking) *Caroline (non-speaking) *Allison (non-speaking) Trivia *These are the appearances of Mr. Jeffers, Ms. Hargrove, Mr. Mac, Coach Wickstrom, Ms. Holbrook, Kacey, Caroline, and Allison. *Ruff is known to act like an occupational therapist in the series (see Ruff (2016 version) for more info). *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: staying organized for school Gallery Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)